


Possibly

by zero_proper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Okay okay, everyone is fed up of Cas and Deans pining, it works??, not in the way they expected though, they try to get them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_proper/pseuds/zero_proper
Summary: Dean Winchester is an idiot.So is Castiel.They're both idiots.And their friends are intent on sticking the two idiots together.





	Possibly

Possibly, Dean and Castiel were a thing. Possibly, they were only friends. Possibly Sam and Charlie (and Jo, and Gabriel, and Balthazar, and maybe Anna) had a betting pool going. Possibly, Sam though they would get together by the end of the season, possibly Charlie bet they’d get together by the end of the month, and possibly Anna said that Castiel would not fall in love with Dean Winchester, because Castiel could do way, way, better, and Castiel was way out of Dean’s league anyways.

And yeah possibly Dean and Castiel knew about the betting pool, and they possibly laughed it off. Though possibly Dean felt his chest swell whenever Castiel brushed against his side or rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, platonically of course. And possibly Dean would scream internally when they got milkshakes together because it felt so much like a date and even though Dean knew that Castiel liked boys, and Castiel knew that Dean liked boys, he knew that Castiel would never like him.

Possibly Castiel heard about the betting pool way before Dean did, and possibly he would think about it every night. He possibly started showing more affection towards Dean, and possibly he hoped Dean would notice. He maybe possibly bought food for Dean more, started hugging him more, started walking closer to him.

Possibly Dean noticed these things… Oh who am I kidding. Dean did notice these things, and he kept a little hope in his heart, though he often ignored it. And he told himself to get rid of the little hope in his heart, because friends do that kind of thing all the time, he was reading too much into these things yada yada. 

Possibly Castiel, with his sullen expressions, was driving Anna mad. Dean Winchester was not worth the pain, but, she realized. There was really no other solution to Castiel’s mood. Possibly Anna realized It was time she made some calls. 

Possibly Dean was hauled off to Balthazar’s house, without being given an explanation mind you, by Sam. Was then promptly insulted by Balth on his fashion sense, (“Hey! It’s comfortable, and this ain’t New York Fashion Week”), and then told to put on a suit only to find Anna just lounging around after he came out of the bathroom.

“Not the best in the world, but it’ll do”  
“Excuse me, I did not get dragged here just to be insulted by some-”  
“Sam, is the betting pool entirely off?”, she asked  
“You got it Anna”  
Dean stood in the doorframe, arms crossed,“can anyone please just tell me what the fuck is going on here”  
“Easy Dean-o, we’re gonna get you laid”  
“And what the hell Gabriel has to do with any of this”  
Balthazar sighed, “Well in less crude terms, we’re gonna get you and Cassie together”  
“Oh”  
“And you better not mess this up Winchester because I swear if you hurt my brother I will not hesitate to kill you”  
“Easy there Anna, I didn’t even know what was going on until 2 minutes ago”  
“Regardless, and do we have everyone here?”  
“We’re still missing Jo and Charlie”  
“Got an update on that Samsquatch, Joan-of-arc says they can’t make it”  
“Oh-kay so we’re good to go then?”  
“I guess so”

~~

Dean stood outside the Novak residence, decked out completely in a black suit (or monkey suit, as Dean liked to call it), blue tie and a bouquet of flowers. Anna and Gabriel were hiding behind a bush, while Sam and Balth stayed in the car. Dean walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell, Anna held her breath, Gabriel held his breath, Sam and Balthazar did not hold their breath because they didn’t know what was transpiring at the moment. 

Cas opened the door, and blushed when he saw Dean there, in a tux, holding flowers.  
“Hey Cas”, Dean said, equally as red but managing to keep the nervousness out of his voice.  
Castiel stood in silence for a beat longer, still trying to register what was even going on. He finally mustered a “Hello Dean” and invited him inside. Dean gave him the flowers, Cas thanked him, they both became twice as red as before, and he set the flowers in an empty vase that was conveniently placed in the entryway. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked, though at this point he had at least some idea of what Dean was doing here. “I uh”, he sighed, “look I’m just going to come out and say it. Do you like me?” “Of course I like you, you’re my friend”, Castiel was playing dumb, obviously he knew what Dean meant, but maybe he was buying himself some time, so that his heart would slow down, so he wouldn’t feel so overwhelmed.

Deans heart sank, and a little dejected but sincerely he said, “Cas, if you don’t like me like that it’s cool, you don’t have to play dumb. You’re my friend first, and everything else comes after.”  
He looked down at his feet before turning around to head for the door. Castiel barely had the time to register anything that had been said before he found himself holding on to the sleeve of Deans suit.

“Dean-”, he started, “I do, have a crush on you, I just- I needed a little bit of time to register that you liked me”, he said, “I’m sorry I led you to believe otherwise.”

~~

Possibly, Anna and Gabriel watched through a window as it all wnet down, and possibly, they saw the moment when Dean and Cas finally, finally, kiss. Possibly, after that, Anna rang the doorbell, and a surprised Castiel opened the door. He wanted to know what she was doing there, and why Gabriel was hiding behind the potted plant on the porch. Both Anna and Gabriel decided that this would be better discussed over food (they were all hungry anyways).

Possibly, after all six configured themselves into the impala (Dean refused to let go of Castiel's hand the entire time), they drove to the little diner at the end of town, possibly, right there as the gang entered the little establishment, they spotted Charlie and Jo sharing a milkshake. And possibly all Charlie offered was a sheepish wave, as she led Jo to another, bigger table, where they all sat down.

“I see that everyone has some explaining to do”, Castiel said teasingly.

Possibly, everything turned out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee wow this might not seem like much but it took me about a month to write, I'm proud of it though! It's my first fic to reach over 1k words! If you read this far, thanks, you win my undying gratitude and 1,000 stars plucked straight from the sky.


End file.
